


Exposed

by marvelwlw



Category: The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're Matt Murdock's sister and you started falling for Jessica.





	Exposed

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

When you and Matt joined the Defenders, you saw them as your family. You were still super protective of your brother and nothing was going to ever change that. Especially when you saw Elektra and how seeing her had affected Matt.

Over the time of being with the Defenders you had started getting feelings for Jessica, Jessica had started getting feelings for you as well. You both haven’t told each other how you felt because you both are kinda afraid of feelings.

Matt had a feeling you both had feelings for each other, he could tell by how you would talk about Jessica. He also knew you wouldn’t tell her how you felt but he was going to try and give you a little push and hopefully it would help. All he wanted was for you to be happy.

**xxxxx**

You had gone over to Matt’s place, he had told you that he wanted to talk to you about something. When you walked into his place and sat down with him you looked over at him, trying to get any idea about what it was that he wanted to talk about. 

When you couldn’t, you sighed. “What did you want to talk about Matt?”

“I know you have feelings for Jessica, (Y/N).” He placed a hand on your shoulder.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” You tried to brush off that he knew.

He let of a sigh. “(Y/N) you don’t have to hide from me. It’s okay to have feelings for someone.”

“Yea and what if she doesn’t feel the same? What if I tell her how I feel and she wants nothing to do with me?” There was no point in hiding it anymore, you could never hide anything from him.

“(Y/N).” Matt wrapped an arm around you, pulling you into him so you could rest your head on his shoulder. “I know it’s scary but you deserve to be happy and I know Jessica makes you happy.”

“What do I do though… you know me, I’m scared of feelings…” 

Matt smiled slightly. “Follow your heart, don’t overthink it.”

**xxxxx**

Everyone was getting together to all hang out and have a night where there were no missions. You were by yourself, you were leaning against the wall. Looking around you saw Matt and Luke.

Ever since you and Matt had talked about your feelings for Jessica you couldn’t stop thinking about what to do. You wanted to tell her but you were scared. You were so lost in your thoughts that you didn’t even notice that Jessica was walking over to you.

“You alright (Y/N)?”

When you heard Jessica’s voice you jumped a little. You looked over at her with slightly wide eyes but when you looking into her eyes you calmed down. “Y-Yea, I’m alright.”

“Hm.” She gave you a look, one that says that she doesn’t believe you.

“Don’t give me that look Jess. I’ve had a lot on my mind lately.” You ran your hand through your hair.

Jessica looked at you, she wanted to make sure you were okay. But she could tell right now wasn’t the right time to ask you.

**xxxxx**

For the longest time you’ve had your walls up because you’ve been hurt in the past. Matt was really the only person who could get past your walls but somehow Jessica was able to get past them as well. You felt exposed.

As more days go by you find yourself falling more for her and it was starting to become too much. You weren’t used to these feelings and what your brother said to you before kept going through your mind.

You were at your apartment, you’ve been keeping to yourself a lot lately and Matt, Jessica and the others were worried. Matt knew it had to do with your feelings for Jessica but he wasn’t going to say anything.

Jessica on the other hand wanted to know what was going on so she decided to go over to your apartment. She was going to ask you what was wrong and she wasn’t going anywhere.

When you heard a knock on your door you thought it was Matt coming to check up on you but when you opened the door and saw Jessica it was like you couldn’t say anything.

“Can I come in?” Jessica was the first to say something. You nod and let her in. As you close the door you took a deep breath. 

You turn around and walk over to her. “What’s up Jess?”

“What’s been going on with you?” She crossed her arms over her chest. “You’ve been keeping to yourself a lot more than normal.”

“Nothing’s going on.”

“Yea I’m finding that hard to believe.” Jessica sighs. “You can talk to me (Y/N). I thought you trusted me like how I trust you and you know I don’t trust many people.”

“I do trust you.” You really did but when it came to your feelings for her you didn’t know what to do.

“Then talk to me.”

“I… I can’t… not about this…” You look down, trying to do your best not to look at her.

Jessica slowly moved closer to you. “(Y/N) I care about you and I’m worried.”

There was a battle between your heart and mind, your heart said to tell her how you felt but your mind told you to not say anything. But your heart won. “I’m in love with you.” 

It came out as a whisper but Jessica heard it. At first she wasn’t sure she heard you correctly but when she saw the hurt look in your eyes when she didn’t say anything caused her to cup your face in her hands and pull you into a kiss.

It took a few seconds but after feeling her lips on yours and the shock that she was kissing you, you finally kissed her back. It was slow but you could feel the emotion Jessica was putting into the kiss.

Jessica pulled away from the kiss slightly. “I’m in love with you too.” 


End file.
